I'm Your Darkness
by Fem Freaks
Summary: "Keluargaku adalah pembunuh" dia menatap orang didepannya "Lalu apa? aku dan kau kan saling menyayangi" kata-kata itu telah mengubah diriku yang dulu
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i don't own Hunter x Hunter! If Hunter x Hunter is mine, I will be make a CRAZY PAIR! and maybe i will make gon transgender to FEMALE! **

**Pairing: Killua x Fem!Gon**

**Summary: "Kenapa kau berlumuran darah?" perempuan itu hanya diam melihat laki-laki yang berlumuran darah "Kita berteman ya!"**

**Rated: T to M**

** .**

** .**

** .**

**Happy Reading!**

** .**

** .**

**Killua POV**

'Aku hanya melihat anak-anak yang bermain bersama dilapangan, bukankah menyenangkan jika aku mempunyai teman juga? haa...sudahlah, sekarang aku harus membunuh targetku'

Aku berjalan memasuki sebuah lorong gelapdimana targetku berada, dia sedang me-rape seorang perempuan "Ah...paman sedang apa?"

**Author's POV**

"Pergi sana! anak sialan!" paman itu langsung mengusir anak kecil yang mengganggunya itu

"Tidak mau" jawab anak itu sambil tersenyum

"Brengsek!" teriak paman itu dan berniat menusuk anak kecil tadi dengan pisau lipatnya

Anak kecil itu menyeringai dan berjalan dengan santai kearah paman yang sedang berlari kearahnya untuk membunuhnya, tapi apa yang terjadi? bukan anak kecil itulah yang dibunuh melainkan paman itu yang sudah mati sebelum membunuhnya

"Hiduplah dengan tenang di NERAKA" ucap anak kecil itu sambil menjilati jarinya yang berlumuran darah lalu ia melihat perempuan yang dirape tadi "Ah! apa kakak mau menyusul paman itu?" tanya anak kecil itu sambil menyeringai

"TI-TIDAK! GYAAAAAAAA!" dengan cepat nyawa perempuan itu juga diambil oleh anak kecil tadi

'Membosankan..'

"Hei, kenapa kau berlumuran darah?" Pertanyaan itu membuat anak kecil tadi melirik orang yang bertanya

Terlihat dipandangannya seorang gadis seumurannya sedang menatapnya tenang dan mendekatinya

"Siapa kau?" tanya sang anak kecil

"Aku Gon! Gon Freecss!" Jawab Gon dengan senyumannya

"Oh" Anak kecil tadi tidak terlalu mempedulikannya dan berniat pergi

"Kalau kau siapa?" Tanya Gon padanya

"Killua...Zoldyck..." Jawab Killua sambil menunggu reaksi karena mendengar nama 'zoldyck'

"Yoroshiku, Killua! Kita berteman ya?" Sontak Killua langsung melebarkan matanya saat mendengar kata 'teman'

"Teman?"

"Ya! kau dan aku jadi 'TEMAN'!"

"Bagaimana kalau aku membunuhmu, teman?"

"Eh? Kenapa? Aku kan tidak salah apa-apa!" Lagi-lagi Killua melebarkan matanya dengan jawaban seorang gadis didepannya

"Pfft-Hahahahahahahaha!"

"Eh?! Kenapa tertawa?!" Gon langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya melihat Killua yang menertawakan-nya

"Tidak, tidak..." Killua menghela nafas sebentar "Baiklah, teman"

"Horeeeeee! Sekarang kita teman!" Gon langsung melompat memeluk Killua karena senang, Killua yang dipeluk hanya menunjukan wajahnya yang memerah

"O-oi! Jangan peluk aku!" Protes Killua berusaha tidak memperlihatkan wajahnya yang memerah

Mereka tidak menyadari seseorang yang sedang melihat mereka dengan tatapan membunuh

'Suatu saat kau akan membunuhnya'

3 Tahun kemudian

"Killua!" Gon melambaikan tangannya pada sahabat yang ditemuinya 3 tahun lalu

"Gon!" Killua langsung berlari ke arah Gon dan mereka melakukan 'High Five'

Tiba-tiba ada seorang pemabuk yang menghampiri mereka "Minggir kau bocah-bocah...hik!"

"Hei! aku sudah 12 tahun!" Protes Gon pada pemabuk itu

"Aku tidak peduli..hik! minggir..hik!" Pemabuk itu-pun segera melesatkan tinju-nya kearah Gon tapi seketika tubuhnya ambruk dan terlihat tangan Killua yang berlumuran darah

"Killua! Aku kan sudah bilang jangan membunuh dengan sembarangan lagi!" Omel Gon pada Killua yang melanggar kata-katanya

"Oi, ini kan agar kau tidak kenapa-napa" Balas Killuasambil merangkul Gon

"Uuhh...!" Gon langsung menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal

"Jangan marah, baka!" Killua langsung mencubit pipinya

"Itte! Jangan cubit aku!" Gon berusaha melepaskan cubitan Killua dan akhirnya berhasil lalu ia mengelus pipinya yang dicubit

"Hei Gon"

"Apa?"

"Aku menyukaimu" ucap Killua padanya

"Aku juga, kita kan teman!" balas gon sambil tersenyum

"Baka! Maksudku itu lebih dari teman atau sahabat"

"Eh? maksudnya?" tanya Gon dengan wajah polosnya

"Seperti ini" Killua langsung menarik tangan Gon dan mencium bibirny, sontak Gon kaget dengan apa yang Killua lakukan

"Mmmmpphhhhhh..." Gon berusaha mendorong Killua tapi tidak bisa

Setelah 10 menit berciuman, akhirnya Killua melepaskan ciumannya. Wajah Gon dan Killua sama-sama memerah apalagi itu adalah '_**first kiss**_' nya

"Apa kau mengerti, Gon?" Tanya Killua masih dengan wajah memerah

"I-iya..." Jawab Gon dengan wajah memerah seperti Killua

"Apa jawabanmu?" Kali ini Killua memasang wajah 'cool' nya

"A-aku ju-juga" Jawaban Gon langsung membuat Killua memeluknya sangat erat

"Kills...rupanya kau sudah punya pacar ya sekarang?"

'Su-suara ini...' Sontak Killua langsung melihat orang yang bertanya

"A-aniki!"

"Ya!" Orang itu langsung menghampiri mereka dengan wajah datarnya

"Aniki? Siapa namamu?" Tanya Gon polos

"Illumi Zoldyck"

"Hee?! Benar-benar kakaknya Killua!"

Illumi tidak merespon kata-kata Gon dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke Killua "Ternyata Killu sudah dewasa ya!" Illumi langsung mengelus kepala Killua, tapi Killua yang dielus kepalanya menunjukkan wajah takut "Ah iya! Ayah menyuruh kau dan pacarmu datang ke rumah!"

"Eh? Rumah Killua?" Mata Gon tampak berbinar mendengar 2 kata itu

"JANGAN!" Killua langsung berteriak dan Illumi menatapnya tajam lalu ia berlari menjauhi-nya

"Killua!" Gon pun mengejar Killua karena khawatir

'Kau pembunuh...ingat itu...'

Setelah berlari cukup jauh Killua berhenti, lalu Gon menepuk pundaknya dan menatapnya khawatir "Kenapa kau lari?"

"Kau tidak perlu tau" jawab Killua dingin

"Killua? Kau kenapa?" Gon makin khawatir dengan keadaannya

"Sudah kubilang kau tidak per-" Killua tidak sempat meneruskan kata-katanya karena Gon sudah memeluknya dan menangis dan itu membuat Killua merasa sangat bersalah "G-gon...jangan menangis..." Killua menjilat air mata Gon dan membalas pelukannya

Gon pun menghapus air matanya "Ke-kenapa kau lari tadi?"

"Aku hanya tidak mau kau bertemu keluargaku..."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena...keluargaku semuanya adalah pembunuh..." jelas Killua

"Lalu apa? apa itu masalah? aku menyayangimu...kau juga...apa saat menikah nanti kau juga tidak mau memperkenalkan-ku pada keluargamu?" Sontak pertanyaan itu membuat Killua merona

"Ba-baka! tentu saja akan kukenalkan!"

"Kalau begitu ayo kita kerumahmu..." ajak Gon sambil tersenyum

"Ya" Killua menggandeng tangan Gon dan mereka mulai berjalan kerumahnya, Rumah Kediaman Zoldyck

**- TBC -**

**A/N: Aaaahhh! Akhirnya selesai juga! Gomen kalau ada Typo atau salah eja ya! Saya membuat ini dengan otak yang lagi sederhana saja (?) Dimohon review nya ya! (_ _)**

**Yosh! sampai ketemu di chapter 2 ya! w**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: i don't own Hunter x Hunter! If Hunter x Hunter is MINE, I will make a CRAZY PAIR and maybe i will make Gon transgender to FEMALE!**

**WARNING: FEM! GON IN HERE, BLOODY SCEN AND LEMON!**

**PAIR: KILLUA X FEM! GON **

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

Akhirnya Killua dan Gon sampai didepan gerbang yang sangat besar dengan tiap nomor diatas gerbang tersebut

"Wuaaaahhhh! besarnya!" Mata Gon berbinar melihat gerbang didepannya yang sangat besar

"Killua-sama!" seorang pria cukup tua menghampiri mereka berdua "akhirnya kau pulang!"

"Yo, Zebro!" Killua tersenyum kearah orang itu

"Dan siapakah dia Killua-sama?" tanya Zebro sambil menatap Gon

"Ah! Aku Gon Freecss!" Gon memperkenalkan dirinya pada Zebro disertai senyuman lebarnya

"Souka, apa kau teman Killua-sama?" tanya Zebro

Gon menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak! aku dan Killua itu lebih dari teman!" Jawab Gon dengan polosnya yang membuat wajah Killua merona

"Ba-baka! kenapa kau mengatakannya?!" Killua meneriaki Gon dengan wajah yang memerah

"Eeehh?! memang benar kan?! Kau sendiri yang bilang kau 'menyukaiku' lebih dari sekedar teman!" balas Gon dengan polosnya

"Sudah, jangan dengarkan perempuan ini!" ucap Killua sambil menunjuk Gon "Aku kesini karena ayah menyuruhku, kalau tidak aku tidak akan pernah kembali kesini" lanjut Killua

"Eeehh?! kenapa?!" Killua tidak menjawab dan mengarahkan tangannya ke pintu ke-3 "Killua?! kau tidak akan kuat mendorongnya mau ku-" Gon menghentikan perkataannya ketika Killua mendorong pintu yang sangat besar baginya

"Jangan banyak bicara! ayo masuk!" Killua langsung menarik tangan Gon dan masuk melewati gerbang yang sudah ia buka

"Sugoii! ada hutan disini!" Mata Gon berbinar saat melihat ada hutan didalam wilayah rumah Killua "Jadi, rumahmu itu hutan ya?"

"Baka! tentu saja bukan! disini ada kediaman tau!" jawab Killua sambil sedikit memarahi Gon

"Huaaaaa! aku kan tidak tau!" balas Gon sambil mengeluarkan wajah memelasnya

Killua tidak menjawab karena menganggap omongan Gon itu 'bodoh' sekarang, mereka terus berjalan sampai akhirnya mereka sampai didepan sebuah kediaman yang sangat besar yaitu kediaman **_'Zoldyck'_**

"Be-besar!" Mata Gon kembali berbinar melihat betapa besar kediaman didepannya, bahkan mengalahkan besarnya rumahnya sendiri

"Biasa saja, ayo masuk!" Killua membuka pintu dan menarik Gon masuk tapi terlihat rumah itu sangat sepi

"Rumahmu sangat sepi ya..."

"Ini sudah biasa..."

Tiba-tiba Killua merasakan aura mengerikan yang biasa ia rasakan, lalu ia langsung melihat ke kanan "A-aniki?!"

"Ah! Killua, Gon-chan!" Ucap Illumi dengan wajah datarnya

"Kau tau namaku darimana Illumi-san?" Tanya Gon padanya

"Killu sering menceritakan tentang-mu padaku!" jawab Illumi

'A-apa?! aku tidak pernah menceritakan tentangnya padamu!' batin Killua kaget

"Ayo ke ruang keluarga! Ayah dan yang lain nya telah menunggu kalian!"

Killua dan Gon hanya mengangguk, terlihat wajah Killua sangat pucat sekarang mendengar kata '**Ayah dan yang lain nya**'. Mereka pun berjalan ke ruang keluarga dan setelah sampai terlihat para _**'Zoldyck'**_yang sudah menunggu dan menatap mereka

"Ah! Killu! kau sudah kembali!" seorang wanita menggunakan gaun warana kuning langsung memeluk Killua, lalu Killua dikerumuni oleh anggota keluarga-nya yang lain. Sementara Gon? Gon hanya melihat dan memilih duduk disebelah seorang anak berambut panjang dan memakai kimono

"Halo nee-chan! nama nee-chan siapa?" tanya anak itu

"E-eh? Aku Gon Freecss! kalau kau?"

"Aku Alluka Zoldyck! dan ini Nanika!" Alluka langsung menutup matanya dan saat membuka matanya tiba-tiba matanya terlihat kosong

"Sugoii! itu jurus apa?!" Nanika menutup matanya dan membuka matanya, terlihat mata nya tidak kosong lagi

"Itu buka jurus! itu adalah Nanika! Nanika itu tinggal didalamku!" jelas Alluka

"Hee...sugoii!"

"Oi, Gon! Ayo pergi!" Killua langsung menarik tangan Gon

"E-eh?! pergi kemana?! kita baru saja sampai kan?!"

"Tidak ada yang penting disini"

"Tunggu, Killua!" tiba-tiba seorang pria yang terlihat sangat kekar menyuruh Killua untuk berhenti, sepetinya kata-kata itu berhasil membuat Killua berhenti dan memutar balik tubuhnya

"Ada apa?" tanya Killua

"Kau mempunyai seorang kekasih dan tidak memberi tau kami? itu perlu dirayakan!" jawab pria itu

"Kurasa tidak usah"

"Jangan begitu, Nii-chan! kita perlu merayakannya!" ucap Alluka sambil menarik tangan Killua

'Tsk!'

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan mandi dulu! Gon ikut saja denganku!" Killua langsung menarik Gon dan mereka berjalan kearah kamar Killua

"Kamarmu luas sekali!" Puji Gon sambil menatap Killua

Killua tidak menjawab dan membuka bajunya yang membuat wajah Gon memerah  
"Ke-kenapa kau membuka bajumu?!"

Killua menatap Gon bingung "Memangnya mandi itu memakai baju?"

"Ta-tapi..." Tiba-tiba Killua menyeringai dan mendekati Gon lalu memegang dagunya

"Hee? kenapa? kau mau membukakan bajuku atau kau yang mau kubukakan bajunya?" tanya Killua

Wajah Gon sangat memerah sekarang "A-aku tidak bi-bilang begitu!"

"Benarkah?" Killua merobek baju Gon dengan cakarnya

"Ki-killua?! apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Killua langsung mendorong Gon dan menindihnya, lalu ia menjilati telinga Gon dan berbisik "Diam dan nikmati" Tangan Killua meremas kedua oppai Gon dan mulai memilin nipple-nya

"A-aah! ki-killua!" Killua yang merasa Gon sangat berisik langsung memasukan sebuah kain kedalam mulut Gon

"mmppphhhhh! mmmppphhhh!" Setelah puas memainkan oppai Gon tangan Killua mulai menuruni tubuh Gon dan sampai ke V-nya Gon, ia mulai mengelus V-Gon lalu memasukan 3 jarinya kesana

"Mmmmpphhh! mmmpphhh!" Gon mengeluarkan sedikit air mata saat Killua memasukan 3 jarinya kedalam V-nya dan memaju mundurkan jarinya "Mmmpphhh! mmpphhh!"

"Tahan Gon" Semakin lama Killua memaju mundurkan jarinya semakin cepat

"Mmmpphhhh! mmpphhh!" Akhirnya Gon orgasme untuk yang pertama kalinya, Killua mengeluarkan jarinya dan menjilat jarinya dengan seksual lalu ia mengeluarkan kain yang didalam mulut Gon dan langsung mencium Gon "Mmmppphhh...mmmpphhh..." Ciuman pun terlepas dan terlihat Killua yang menyeringai

"Gomen Gon" Ia langsung memasukan juniornya ke dalam V-nya Gon dan memaju mundurkan tubuhnya dari lambat menjadi cepat

"Aaaaaaaaahhhh! aaaaaahhhhhhh!" Gon menangis dan ingin sekali menyuruh Killua berhenti tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya menolaknya, ia sangat suka sentuhan Killua "Aaaaaahhhhhh! aaahhhhh!" Killua semakin brutal memaju mundurkan tubuhnya dan ia berhasil menembus selaput keperawanan Gon "Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh! aaaaaaaaahhhhh!" V-nya Gon langsung mengeluarkan darah sementara Gon menangis dalam desahannya

Setelah beberapa lama Killua memaju mundurkan tubuhnya akhirnya ia sudah mencapai climax-nya "Aaahh! G-gon!" ia cilmax didalam Gon dan langsung merebahkan dirinya diatas tubuh Gon

"Ki-killu..hiks...kenapa aku melakukan ini padaku?' tanya Gon sambil menangis

"Tentu saja karena aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu" jawab Killua

"Ta-tapi a-aku sudah tidak perawan lagi..."

"Memangnya kenapa? Keperawananmu diambil oleh orang yang kau cintai kan?" Killua menjilat air mata Gon dan tersenyum, Gon sedikit melebarkan matanya dan memeluk Killua erat

"Daisuki, Killua..." bisik Gon

"Daisuki mou, Gon" Mereka berdua pun berciuman dan tertidur karena lelah, mereka tidak menyadari jika ada seseorang yang melihat mereka

"Nanika, lihat kan? Dia telah menghianati kita"

**- TBC -**

**A/N: Yo..! Kita ketemu lagi di Chappie 2! w Huwaaaaa! Freaks senang karena akhirnya bisa 'update' juga! tapi kelihatannya setelah masuk sekolah bakal 'lambat' deh updatenya T_T huwaaaaa...! tapi gapapa karena kita masih bisa ketemu dan makasih ya untuk review nya! :''3 *peluk satu-satu* Yosh! sampai ketemu lagi di chapter depan! ^o^)/**


End file.
